roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
BFG 50
The BFG 50 is a sniper rifle in both the Phantom Forces Beta, and was in the Alpha stage as well. Along with having the highest damage of any weapon in Phantom Forces It is unlocked at Rank 65 or can be purchased with Credits (CR) History The BFG 50, chambered in .50 BMG, is the first rifle that Mark Serbu's company has made. This AMR's production began in 1999, and is one of the more reasonably priced .50 BMG rifles in civilian market. The gun is not used or intended to be used by any armed force in the world, however it does see obvious use by armed forces in-game. In-Game Usage Alpha History and Re-release The BFG 50 was a weapon introduced in the late stages of Phantom Forces alpha version, but was removed when the game's framework was updated (and sent into beta). During the alpha, this sniper rifle was considered yet another overpowered weapon due to its high damage per bullet - it could score a one shot kill to any part of the body excpet the limbs. It had near-perfect accuracy, but only carried a total of 21 ammo. Some time afterward, it was re-released to the Phantom Forces Beta on the 23th of December, 2015 with the message, "Merry Christmas! Have a BFG 50 sniper rifle!" Beta Re-Release The BFG 50 is a very powerful anti-material rifle (AMR) in the Phantom Forces Beta (read Alpha History and Re-release about it's beta presence). In-game, The BFG 50 can shoot through certain walls, but with little to no chance of landing a fatal shot in this scenario. It is unlocked at Rank 65, or can be purchased with 14000 CR. It is found in the Sniper Rifle category of weapons in the Recon class. Post UI-Update nerf. After the release of the highly anticipated UI update (v1.0.0), the BFG's minimum damage was nerfed back to 95, making it a 1 shot only to the head and torso at long range. Available Attachments General Information '' The BFG 50 is a single-shot anti-material rifle that deals very high damage. It can kill a full health enemy in 1 shot to any part of the body up to 50 studs. Beyond that, it will only one shot kill in the head and torso. Being a powerful, high-caliber, anti-material rifle, the BFG 50 has very high vertical recoil, which recovers completely by the time the reload starts. As well as some rather subtle horizontal recoil, and medium blowback/backwards recoil, but aforementioned recoil does not affect the weapon, as it would fully recover during the reload, as mentioned above. Unlike all other sniper rifles, the BFG 50 has no magazine and only holds 1 round, forcing a rather long reload after each shot of 3.5 seconds. The BFG can in fact be used for Close Quarters Combat (CQC), most effectively against unsuspecting or inexperienced and/or newly joined enemy players. However, the long reload time obviously stands as a disadvantage in this case. And as such, missed shots are punished at any range, not just CQC. Compared to other Sniper Rifles, the BFG 50 has an advantage over other snipers at long range. This is because of, again, the guaranteed 1 shot ability to the head and torso. It has the longest scope sway steady time, making concentrating on enemies much easier. ''Tactics/Usage This weapon's OHK to the body is a very powerful asset, as body shots are much easier to land and are more reliable compared to trying to headshot with the other sniper rifles, this being made easier since the removal of gun hitboxes. Especially when your targets are moving, and most competent players will be running around unless they are also sniping. While this has earned it the label of a "noob weapon", this rifle outclasses the other sniper rifles in terms of reliability, even for higher ranks. With this weapon, capitalize on players that would normally dodge your shots, as they tend to be the more skilled players and have a higher chance of spotting you if you miss your shots due to the loud noise. Attachments are generally not needed for the BFG 50. However, lasers can aid in hitting hipfire shots, and the Ballistics Tracker can spot enemies easily. Suppressors are generally not recommended, if not condemned. Since most, if not all of them hinder the 1 shot kill capability, and with the given reload time of the BFG, this can heavily increase the Time To Kill (TTK) against a single opponent. Also, muzzle velocity is reduced, meaning you have to lead further to hit targets. So it's recommended to avoid any type of suppressor whatsoever unless you want a fun challenge. Summary/Conclusion Overall, the BFG 50 is a good, slow, heavy duty weapon. It is made to pick off enemies one by one effectively. It deals the highest per-bullet damage in-game. It does see usage in CQC against unsuspecting enemies and for quickscoping, but the long reload time and single shot disadvantage render this a daunting task for people new to this tactic. Pros and Cons Pros: * Extremely high damage, almost a kill with 1 shot anywhere on the body. * Even one with mediocre accuracy could still do fairly decent with this rifle, due to the large ammo reserve. * Generally higher default scope FOV increase. * Very long steady time of 10 seconds * Very low bullet drop. * High penetration Neutral: * Single shot, which slows down fire rate, but makes this a more consistent gun in terms of fire rate. This means the gun is always ready to fire after every single shot; the only time where it is NOT armed and ready to fire, is when the reserve ammo runs dry. Quad feeds are hard, but this also means you can snipe targets at a consistent rate * People hate you for using it (which could be used at an advantage if you like making people mad). Cons: * Low mobility (slower walking and running) * Long reload time for the amount of ammunition loaded, missing is significantly punished. * Handling multiple targets at once is hard due to rechambering time. * It has a distinct, very loud shot. * Long scope-in time. Gallery BFGHOLD.png|Holding BFGAIM.png|Aiming Trivia * The BFG 50 has a very large recoil pad. At least, it doesn't affect the gun's recoil in any way. * It is the one of the only guns in Phantom Forces to not have a detachable magazine, along with the Mosin-Nagant, Obrez , and the shotguns, all of which have internal magazines. * It has the highest aim stability of all sniper rifles, having an approximately 95% filled bar. But due to being a sniper, however, this really doesn't make any difference in aiming accuracy at all. ** When first released, the aim stability bar used to be at 100%. * The BFG-50 has the same reserve ammo of all sniper rifles, with 42 rounds, except it can only chamber one round at a time. During the alpha, it had 21 total ammo, the least of any sniper, even as of the current version. * The Aim Down Sights time in the Alpha version was much slower than it is currently (unconfirmed). * Another variant of the BFG 50 is also available by Serbu Firearms. This is the BFG 50A. Unlike its predecessor, the BFG 50A is semi-automatic and takes Barrett M82 magazines. Bearing appearance similarities to the M107. ** The BFG 50A was also denied for law enforcement sales to some police departments due to restrictions on the BFG 50 and other high-caliber weapons, the weapons being banned in the civilian markethttp://www.thetruthaboutguns.com/2013/03/daniel-zimmerman/serbu/ ** The BFG 50A was also designed by Mark Serbu's daughter. * There are rare occasions in which a player survives a direct hit from the BFG. The chances of this happening are slimmer than an 8-man grenade collateral. This is often as a result of getting hit in the limb at long range, or the effect of bullet penetration reducing damage. * Despite being so easy to use against single targets, it is very rare to get a quad feed or more with the BFG, unless you can get collaterals. * The BFG is one of the most hated weapons throughout the community, it is especially hated when used with the ballistics tracker. The community often dubs this gun-attachment rather immature and profane names like the Sh*tstick and the Autism cannon. * In the Alpha, the BFG sounded very similar to the Intervention. * On 4/4/2017, The BFG and the TEC-9's damage switched, Making the BFG a pea-shooter. But fret not, It's firerate became 600 RPM and it's ammo capacity became 30/420. Its recoil while hipfiring was a rather interesting pattern. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Sniper Rifle Class Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary